


Pointless Chatter

by Sangerin



Category: Muppet Show
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Feminism, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever noticed how few women there are in the Muppets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Chatter

'Have you ever noticed, like, how few women there are in the Muppets?' asked Janice one day. They'd come off the set of Veterinarian's Hospital and instead of going back to her dressing room, Piggy had decided to fix her makeup in the mirror of the ladies' room. 

Piggy turned and stared at Janice. 'Why, whatever do you mean?'

'Well, when we did Muppets Take Manhattan, the wedding scene, you know?' said Janice, 'And the boys were, like, fighting over who would be Kermit's groomsmen? The director had to choose between Camilla the Chicken and Towanda the Rat for the second bridesmaid.'

'I honestly can't say I'd noticed,' replied Piggy. 'After all, I focus solely on moi.'

'Well, like, of course,' said Janice. She leaned forward into the mirror to fix her own lipstick. 'Did you and Kermit, you know, really get married?'

'Which time?'

'In Manhattan. With that preacher fellow who filled in for Gonzo.'

Piggy simpered. 'I'll tell you if you answer me one question, Janice.'

'Like, for sure!'

'Who are you really dating – Floyd or Zoot?'


End file.
